


Why Bo Katan Cannot Accept the Darksaber from Din Djarin

by Yarol2075



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mix of Fic and personal speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Exactly what says on the Tin.  A mix of fic and personal theory as to why Bo Katan cannot simply accept the Darksaber as offered by Din and why sheneededto get it back from Gideon in a fight.  With Boba taking Fennac's place on the rescue mission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Why Bo Katan Cannot Accept the Darksaber from Din Djarin

_This is mix of fic and theory as to why Bo Katan could accept the Darksaber from Sabine Wren, but not from Din Djarin._

_I was initially disappointed that Boba wasn’t in on the main rescue then I thought it over, and aside from his reaction to Luke (which honestly I think he’d probably just go ‘Whatever’,) realized he couldn’t be there or he’d likely put the pieces together and spell out exactly why Bo Katan couldn’t just take the Darksaber from Din to Din instead of Gideon’s infuriatingly vague and divisive insinuations. (Also he would have noticed Gideon hiding the blaster and nixed that.)_

* * *

“Heh,” Fett snorted, and everyone’s attention focused on him, much to Din’s relief. Fett removed his helmet and grinned, “she who would be Mand’alor _can’t_ just accept it from you, can she?”

Bo Katan’s lips thinned and she looked away from the scarred man. 

“She lost it to Gideon in a fair fight,” Fett continued to surmise, “probably in a challenge she issued, with all of the Mandalorians, or at least the ones she deems Mandalorians, watching, _and she_ _lost._ ”

* * *

_And, of course, that would be the rub, Bo Katan had accepted, could accept, the Darksaber from Sabine, in front of the collected leaders of clans and houses as sign of their faith in her ability to unite them as a leader. Which she appears to have then failed miserably at, most likely because her narrow-minded attitude and bigotry on who she considered ‘real’ Mandalorians (and people) probably ended up driving away groups like Din’s covert._

* * *

“And she’s spent all this time chasing after a token symbol of leadership, because she doesn’t have the chops to actually lead the Mandalorians without it,” Fett deliberately turned his back on Bo Katan to face Din, “because she may give lip-service to the _Resol’nare_ , she doesn’t truly believe in it. Without it, she cannot hold the _Mando’ade_ together.”

Fett went still for a moment, considering his next words, his sneer softening into a genuine smile.

“Then you came.”

* * *

_And then Din did come along. Basically a country bumpkin who has absolute faith in the Resol’nare. All he wants to do is live his life by his beliefs, never really forcing them on anyone else. Yes, he believes only Mandalorians should wear the armor and shouldn’t take their helmets off, but he’s flexible enough in his beliefs to quietly re-evaluate them and give room to others who may not share his specific view of those beliefs, and in the end decide which of those beliefs are genuinely important to him._

_I suspect that’s why Boba decided to continue to honor his end of the deal – Din ultimately respected Jango’s Mandalorian lineage, and that Boba had a right to Jango’s armor even if he may not consider himself a Mandalorian._

_My thoughts are he waffles back and forth on that all time, mostly not considering himself Mandalorian because he keeps running into the likes of Bo Katan and her ilk. But he’ll be a Mandalorian for Din, because in his mind Din is like the man Jango was in Boba’s mind._

_However my point is that Din, quite unwittingly, has proven himself a better candidate for Mand’alor, and owner of the Darksaber, than Bo Katan could ever hope to be._

**_And she knows it._ **

* * *

“You believe the future of Mandalore is in its people, and not in ruling over some dead planet,” Fett threw a glance over his shoulder to Bo Katan, who was turning interesting shades of red that clashed with her hair, and an unexpectedly thoughtful looking Koska, “and you achieved what she’s spent years trying to do, not for power or glory, but because you just wanted your child back.”

Fett finally stepped away and regarded the trio critically.

“As I told you before, I’m just a simple man trying to make his way in the galaxy, and I give my allegiance to no one,” the smile flickered on his face again as he focused on Din, “but you have my respect.”

* * *

_And then the episode goes on as before. Boba maybe rolling his eyes at Luke, but respecting Din’s choice to let Grogu go with Luke because he promised to see his child again, and Boba does believe, and has evidence, that Din keeps his promises, so the Jedi won’t be able to mess the kid up too much._

_Also my hat is off to Katee Sackoff; I’ve never like Bo Katan (although she is a great character to have in the mix) and usually if I dislike a character I just kinda am “meh” about them, but it takes a damn good actor to actively make me loathe a character the way I loathe Bo Katan. Kudos to Katee!_


End file.
